


in the early morning

by AngelicSigils



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pancakes, Post-War, i wrote this in half an hour and it's gay and i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSigils/pseuds/AngelicSigils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“what did you say?” runner says, sure he heard him wrong. “i could have sworn i heard you say-” in the dim light, chuckler smiles.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the early morning

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 11:45 at night and it's really just self indulgent fluff but yknow. enjoy!

“i love you.” chuckler mumbles, barely lucid, into runner’s bare neck. runner pulls back to look him in the eyes. chuckler opens his eyes to look straight back.

“what did you say?” runner says, sure he heard him wrong. “i could have sworn i heard you say-” in the dim light, chuckler smiles. not the full grin that cleaves his face in two and leaves runner’s head spinning. this smile is a soft thing, reserved only for runner, late at night when they’re the only two people in the world, the only ones that matter.

“i love you.” chuckler says, stressing the love part, and the smile grows a little, lighting up their dark room like a candle. well, formally it’s chuckler’s room, but runner hasn’t slept in his own bed for six months now, anyway.

“yeah?” runner says, shifting so that he can lay kisses along chuckler’s jawline. chuckler laughs quietly.

“yeah.” he says, turning his head to meet runner’s lips in a chaste kiss. runner smiles into it. he can feel chuckler’s heart beating underneath him. it’s a nice feeling.

“i’m glad.” runner says, rolling off of chuckler to lie on the bed next to him. chuckler turns on his side to wrap his arms around runner’s torso. his breath ruffles runner’s hair. it tickles a little bit and runner resists the urge to giggle. he’s a marine, for chrissakes. marines don’t giggle.

“you are?” chuckler says, and bless his heart, he sounds a little surprised. hell, runner’s a little surprised himself. he always pictured himself settling down with some fair-haired broad, with a constant subtle smile and small hands folded in her lap. but here he is, lying in bed with a giant of a man, with a smile like a fuckin’ banana and hands as big as runner’s face. and he’s happy. he’s happier than he could have ever been living with some broad.

“i am.” runner says. he rolls over so his chest is pressed to chuckler’s. he looks up at him, meets his eyes, takes in his apprehensive expression. “you know why?” chuckler looks like he’s got an inkling, judging by the way his jaw unclenches, the way his eyes soften. “because i love you too.” chuckler’s grinning again so runner adds “you big bastard.” chuckler laughs at him, takes it like a compliment.

“it’s almost five.” chuckler says, looking over at the little clock on the bedside table. “the dinner down the street opens at five-thirty. if we walk slowly we’ll get there as it opens.” runner rolls over to look for his pants on the floor next to the bed. “i’ll pay,” chuckler says “i got paid yesterday.”

runner starts pulling his pants back on “alright.” he replies easily. “i’ll get the next one?” it’s not really a question. chuckler tugs a shirt on

“of course.”

they make it to the diner five minutes before it opens and wait out on the front step for the owner to arrive. they smile sheepishly and apologize for showing up so early. she waves off their apologies and makes them a plate of pancakes. “on the house.” she says. (she pretends not to notice their intertwined fingers underneath the counter. she doesn’t have to pretend not to mind.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me at bvstogne on tumblr! kudos and comments are appreciated!!!


End file.
